Poison
by Drosselmeyer's Ancestor
Summary: Songfic. Shizuo is Izaya's 'poison'.


_Your cruel devise,  
your blood, like ice._

The metallic shine came from his eyes, and in their reflection he saw the monster.  
One word, uttered.  
"Izaya!"  
And the chase, cat-and-mouse.

He loved it.

_One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

Of course, he knew better then to get caught.

Of course.  
It wasn't as if he was completely mentally struck, no, quite the opposite. He payed attention to every detail in his face. Every minimal change, chance.

His desire grinned when he was hurt.

His desire glared when he wasn't.

So he made sure to never be injured, for the fun in that wouldn't last.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch,_

Shizuo

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop,_

Every second, getting close enough to injure you but not close enough to touch you-

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much,_

Every moment my face meets yours, but doesn't reach all the way-

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

And the thoughts taunt me endlessly, but I know if I followed them it'd never last-

_Your poison running through my veins._

But as long as I've got you chasing me, it doesn't matter.

_Your poison,  
I don't wanna break these chains._

I'll keep you to me however I can.

**Your mouth, so hot,  
Your web, I'm caught.**

He wasn't sure when he started wanting those lips.

He wasn't sure when he started wanting those crimson eyes to look at him, and just him.

He wasn't sure when chasing and being chased became a natural thing, became something similar to an act of intimacy.

He just knew.

**Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat.**

Soft. That was him.

His hair clung to the sweat-stained skin, his ivory. The black coat concealing the delicate skin underneath, so touchable...

...He wanted it all.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins,**

My name, given to me.

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name,**

Every second, I'm chasing after what's impossible, yet desired.

**Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin,**

Trying to avoid what was already acknowledged in himself, but always running into the crimson color.

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison.**

Dangerous, crazy, unstable, sexy.

**Your poison running through my veins.**

And I hate it so much; I love it.

**Your poison,  
I don't wanna break these chains.**

He is the disease, the rush that takes over me, at every call of the simple, "Shizzu-chan".

**_Running deep inside my veins..._**

No matter where I go, you'll be there.

_**Poison burning deep inside my veins...**_

No matter how far I run, you'll chase me.

_**One look, could kill,**_

Shizuo...  
Izaya...

_**My pain, your thrill...**_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch,_

So dangerous, so simple. So malicious, so passionate. For me...

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop,**

To have in my arms my one desire, not crushing, not killing, but for...

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much,  
_

So close, why? Did he really think that it was an unintentional position? Was he so dull? Or was it that he refused to notice?

Refused to notice that there was much more then malice in maroon eyes?

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.**

Damn the bastard he wanted, tempting every second. Every second, tainted with thoughts of want and a rich, reckless hope that every close call was intentional.

Every time his face meets mine, I can only stare at the smile on those lips.

_Your poison running through my veins._

It was amazing, the sick humor to be found in it. Other people callous to it. Telling them to stop.

Why stop when it, at least, fed desire?

At least, mine.

**_Your poison,  
I don't wanna break these chains._**

Trapping you in my games,  
making you be with me, for at least a fight,  
making it seem as if I don't want what you do,  
fist-first falling, falling into your world on purpose.

_**Poison...**_

**I wanna love you but I better not touch,**

Wasn't there something that had been said to me, something about temptation being the greatest temptation of all?

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop,_

My body, naturally, I want you- But I don't get any closer, Shizuo...

**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much,**

Is it hate, god I can't tell, everything is complicated, with Izaya...

_**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.**_

The clash of weapons, the metal sound, the feelings that go up in the air.

**_You're poison running through my veins._**

And I'll never be able to leave it,

_**You're poison,  
I don't wanna break these chains.**_

The things you do to me can only be described as a-

**_Poison.

* * *

_**

Oh sweet mother of jesus, formatting this was a pain in my butt. Or rather, my shoulder, because that's what hurts right now. :I Arghh the things I go through for these two.

Seriously though, is not kind to things written on notepad. Deviantart is, but I don't know enough formatting codes for this complicated middling business.

I was going through old music on my old comp, and I found this song. The Groove Coverage remix. Wow. First thought while listening was: "SHIZUO IZAYA FANFICTION YESSS"  
It's something about the song's essence. It just makes me think of them. So I conjured a completely random fic in my head, and this is it.

I liked this fic a lot more while I wrote it...Now I just find it kind of silly. :I Goodness.

Don't own these two, or the song!


End file.
